Breaking Down
by Nala The Lion
Summary: Massie is back from England, thinking that she's on top of the world, but what happens when betrayal strikes, friendships shatter, and she develops a growing lust for an old boyfriend? MASSINGTON The title of every chapter is a song that the chapter reminds me of. Rated T for some swearing.
1. I'm Coming Home

**Massie Block 3**

The sun's hot rays were beaming down on my light skin. I stayed there, soaking up the sun's rays, until my skin got too warm, and I stood up. I glanced around me, and smiled. After 4 long years, I was home in Westchester.

I just stood up when I was nearly tackled. I saw a familiar head of blonde hair, and I began to tear up slightly.

"Massie!" she squealed, squeezing me even tighter, and I could hear her crying. I sniffled, and squeezed her back.

"Kuh-laire, you're strangling me!" I said, but it was half-hearted. I missed this girl more than anything.

"I missed it when you said that. Come on, everybody is getting pizza, and I didn't tell them you were back so it would be a surprise." Claire said, and we changed out of our bikinis.

I slipped into a red halter neck dress, one that was cinched above the waist and flared out neatly. I then put on matching pumps, and a silver bracelet. I was out the door in a flash.

Claire smiled at me when we entered. "What?" I asked, and she grinned.

"You turned 17 two weeks ago." She said, and I nodded.

"That I did." I said, and we sashayed to the table, our steps in perfect sync.

"MASS!" Dylan shrieked when she saw us, 10 feet away. She flew toward me, and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. I squeezed her back, laughing.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia shrieked, and she ran toward me. Kristen came, and I enveloped the 4 of them in a group hug.

Just my luck, I was next to Derrington and Alicia. I tried to ignore him. "So, any hotties in England?" Alicia asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Derrington's back stiffened, and he stayed silent.

"Hot x10! Ehmagawd, they are perfect." I gushed.

"Anny pics?" Alicia asked, and I pulled out my phone, showing her the photos of my old school.

"I hart England now. If I were you, I would've stayed to look at those fine asses." Alicia said.

Massie shrugged. "The boys are so polite! At first I thought they were all gay, but they're just really nice." I said, and Alicia sighed.

"Ehmagawd, do you have a boyfriend?" Alicia asked. I shook my head, a pang for Jake in my heart.

"No. We broke up the day I left. I didn't really thing the long distance thing would last." I said, a small frown. I tapped on a photo of him. He had dirty blonde hair, and large brown eyes. Alicia's eyes widened.

"Ehmagawd! He looks like Derrick." Alicia said, and Derrington looked at me, an unreadable look on his face. He looked at the picture.

"My eyes aren't that big, and he's kinda scrawny." Derrington said, and he locked eyes with me. Alicia and the others left to do some couple thing, leaving us alone.

"So…" we both said simultaneously. Then we both laughed. That was followed by silence.

"How was England?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Cold and wet." I said simply. "What's going on with you?" I asked, and he shrugged, copying me.

"Nothing." He said. He was lying.

**Derrick Harrington**

There was no way in hell I was spilling my heart out to Massie Block. "It's something." She said, and I sighed.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked, and she put her hand on my arm. I kept my poker face, but my body instantly heated up.

"Because I care about you." she whispered softly, and my walls cracked a little, and I couldn't block a small smile.

"I caught my girlfriend kissing Cam." I said. Fuck. I didn't mean to tell her that. She hesitantly reached out, but dropped her hand. Then she hugged me.

"I lied." She whispers, and I look at her angelic face. Did I call her angelic? She's a demon. She's no angel. _She's a demon that you still love, and you always will_, an annoying voice told me. The voice was right. I had loved Massie from day one, and all the other girls I'd been with were to make her jealous. Hell, I only dated Dylan Marvil so would be closer to Massie.

"About?" I whispered back, not wanting to shatter the picture-perfect moment.

"My boyfriend cheated on me. He slept with the girl I called my best friend, and I caught them in the act. Her words shook, and I stroked her soft hair, like ribbons of silk.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell Alicia?" he asked me, and I sniffled.

"Isn't it obvious? Do you know how pathetic it looks to have your boyfriend cheat on you?" she asked, pulling away. She stood up and brushed herself off as if nothing had happened. I frowned slightly.

"You always try to act tough, but you're really not, are you? Under all that fashion and lip-gloss is a pure, innocent, _beautiful_ soul. I don't know why you're hiding that girl inside." I said, shocked at my own words.

"She's a loser." Massie said, and then drew a hand to her mouth, as if she was shocked that she had said those words.

"She's you." I simply whispered, and slowly walked away.


	2. Cough Syrup

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Clique series. I wish I owned Massington, but I don't. I only own the plot.**

**Dedicated to ****hawtjuicyaddict**** for being the first reviewer. I love reading a new review, good or bad.**

**I wrote this chapter listening to 'Cough Syrup' by Young the Giant. I got my ideas for the changes in the girls in the line 'If I could find a way to see this straight...' it'll make sense later.**

**Massie Block**

I flipped through my clothes, knowing that I needed a killer I'm-back outfit. Alicia was happy to give me my alpha position back, happy as beta, but that didn't mean the student body thought I was up to it. I needed to come back with a bang.

I slipped an outfit on my mannequin, and looked it over. The outfit was a keeper. It was a high-waisted black skirt with gold buttons in the side that came up to my chest. A white blouse was tucked into the skirt, slightly puffy. I grabbed my black and white tote bag I had bought in England, and I slipped a black beret on my long hair. I put on black pumps, diamond earrings, and I was out the door.

I met up with the girls in my limo, and they pounded me with more questions about England. I happily answered them, but I acted nonchalant and casual with each passing question.

At lunch, I looked around. I was standing next to Alicia, a lunch tray in our hands. "Where do we sit?" I asked, not seeing Dylan or Claire or Kristen.

Alicia pointed at the center table. I looked, seeing Cris, Derrington, Josh, Cam, and Dune. I avoided Derrington's brown-eyed gaze. I don't know what possessed me to tell him about my breakup. "Center table." She said, and we walked towards it. I was about to sit next to Cam and Alicia when she stopped me. "Nope. The alpha's _always_ sit next to each other." She said, pointing to the seat between Claire and Derrington. I nodded, and slipped out of my seat. Claire was still staring at me.

"Yes, Claire?" I asked sweetly. She just shook her head.

"Nothing. Sorry." She said, and then she paused. "Why didn't you do the long-distance thing with him? You said over the phone you were in love with him. You should find a way to make it work!" Claire said. I saw Derrington whip around out of the corner of my eye, and stare at me. I glanced at him, and mouthed the word, _no_.

"I wasn't really feeling it anymore." I told her simply. I hated lying to my best friend, but I would be dropped in status before you can say 'beta' if anybody would find out that I wasn't good enough for my boyfriend, so he cheated on me.

The rest of the day was a blur of people gossiping about me, but I loved the attention. After school, the boys met up with my girls, and we decided to grab swimsuits, and head to the beach.

After a while, Derrington came, and sat next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked me gently.

I rolled my amber eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked softly, but he could see through my façade,

"You can tell me." He whispered, and I sighed.

"They're not the same people." I murmured. It was true. The PC had changed for the worse when I was gone.

Alicia's personality was the same around the girls, and me but she flaunted herself around every boy. She led the guys on, flirted with them, slept with them, and she had forgotten them. She bragged to us at lunch that she had officially fucked 128 men. Josh had dumped her after he found out that she had cheated on him with not one, but nine different guys. She wore tight, short skirts, and small, see-through shirts that she hiked up when she got out of school.

Kristen had always liked sports, but it had become an obsession now. For her, Sports came before friends, family, and school. Sports were her life. She couldn't wait to ditch us and kick a soccer ball into a goal.

Dylan had come to a full stop and turned in demeanor. Her attitude was less cheerful, and she was moody and she snapped at everybody. She used to be pretty and fun, but now you could see all her bones. Her hips jutted out, and you could see her well-defined ribcage. She was too skinny. She didn't eat a single bite during lunch.

Claire changed the least, but she still had changed. She had always had low self-esteem, but I never expected her to dye her hair bright red. She wore flashy dresses, trying to make people look at her. It worked, but people thought she was low class. Beneath that huge head of hair, though, lay the Claire I knew and loved.

"You're not, either." Derrington said softly. I whipped my head up, and stared at him, into his brown puppy dog eyes.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're more mature, kinder, softer…" he blushed, and continued in a low voice. "Beautiful." I turned pink, and he laughed. "See? The old Massie would never blush at a comment like that."

I mock-shoved him, and he pretended to be knocked over, and he rolled in the sand, clutching his arm. I giggled at his weirdness. He laughed along with me. _I missed this_. I had compared my first boyfriend in England to Derrington, manners-wise, saying he was much better than Derrington, but I was wrong. None of the English guys and I could joke like this. "Wow. When I left, you would never let a girl beat you up that easily. You're lost some muscle." I teased, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Have I really?" Before I could ask what he meant, he took of his swim shirt, revealing a well-defined six-pack, and amazing muscled. Not to bulky, but just enough. I looked him up and down, then shrugged, and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"I've seen better views." I said simply, and he groaned.

"Come on, Mass, this is my pride and glory!" he said, pointing to his abs.

"Not very good, then." I said. Suddenly, a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Not good muscles?" I'll show you." with that, he hoisted me over his shoulder, and dumped me in the water. I was shrieking, but I was also laughing.

That night, though I had partially lost my girls, I fell asleep with a wide grin on my face. I dreamt of fashion designs, like usual.


	3. Used To

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Clique. Sad but true. I have only thought up the plot with my brilliant mind.**

**This isn't a filler chapter. I know you want to see more Massington action, but that'll come later. I always try to set a very detailed exposition, so that there can be some drama in future. Look for foreshadowing, because I love to do that, just to keep readers interested.**

**Dedicated to: Guest and CoachLover18…give me a nice review, and I might mention you. Wink wink.**

**Massie Block**

The next day, all my girls slept over, the same as usual. It was the first day of Winter break, but I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. We sat in the morning, and I was trying to tune out Alicia to no avail.

"I'm serious. He had the smallest dick of anybody I've ever slept with." She was saying. Kristen rolled her eyes, and grabbed a chip out of the bag.

"Do you know how many calories are in a bag of chips? Not to mention the sodium rates and-" Dylan began. Kristen scowled.

"And I don't give a fuck." Kristen interrupted, shoving five chips into her mouth at a time, just to spite Dylan. Dylan's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry for giving a damn about my best friend's health." She spat, loading venom into her voice.

"We care for your health, Dylan! You're too skinny! It's unhealthy!" I said in frustration, pulling at my hair. Dylan turned to scowl at me.

"I'm fat. I weigh 68.7 pounds. And pounds is weight." She snapped at me, and I wanted to slap and hug her at the same time.

"I weigh 120!" I nearly shouted. "You're not fat, Dyl. We can see your bones!"

"Just because you're back from England doesn't mean you're superior to us." She spat, and it was like she slapped me. I backed away from her, eyes wide.

"Fuck off Massie, Dylan. She never did anything to you except for be the best friend you don't deserve." Claire said suddenly. I looked at her more closely. Her shoulder-length bright red hair was tangled, and I could see a centimeter of shiny blonde hair at her roots. She was dressed in blue flannel pajamas with teddy bears on it, which made me smile. She had a bag of gummy bears in her hand.

"Thank you." I muttered. She simply pulled out a purple gummy bear, and handed it to me. I took it, and popped it into my mouth.

We sat in silence for half an hour, and I was aching to say something, anything. I looked around my room, and my heart stopped when I saw a picture.

My mom had put up all the photos, and I didn't feel like looking them over. The one I was looking at was a picture of me on the fourth of July, my lips pressed to…Derrick Harrington. Derrington and I were so happy in that moment. There was a red firework behind our heads, but it wasn't nearly as bright as the fireworks behind my eyes when he kissed me. In that moment, life was perfect. I yearned for another moment like that.

Was I falling for him again? Or, had I never gotten over him?

**Derrick Harrington**

We lost our first game of the season that day. The team was all smiles, but they all blamed me for our loss. Truth be told, I blamed myself, too.

I was thinking of Massie. When the rival team shot the winning goal, I was only thinking of her amber eyes and plush lips. What the fuck was going on with me? I was Derrick freaking Harrington! If I wanted a girl, I got her. I didn't obsess over a girl like this.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Cam asked, walking into my house uninvited.

"Hello to you too." I grumbled.

"Where have you been lately?"

"Huh?"

"Your head is somewhere else. You're never listening to anything anymore, and you had a glazed over look in your eyes when they scored on us today. The hell were you thinking?" Cam asked me in frustration.

"Massie." I said, and his mouth dropped open.

"You like Assie again?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Before I could answer, his phone rang. He put it on speaker. "Hey Cammie Bear." The speaker said casually.

"Assie." He replied, and I kept my mouth shut.

"Uh, I'm just hanging out with the PC…what, uh, happened to them?" Massie asked, and I smiled at the sound of her voice. Cam rolled his eyes.

"You're glue." Cam said, and I could almost hear her frown.

"Are you referring to that 'I'm rubber, you're glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you' thing we did in kindergarten?"

Cam laughed, and then frowned. "You didn't realize how important you are. You kept them grounded, and together. When you left, Alicia did her best, but she slowly turned into a slut, so Josh dumped her. People told Claire she wasn't bold enough for the Pretty Committee, so she dyed her hair and started wearing the weird clothes. Dylan's boyfriend said she was too fat, and she started exercising a lot, and eventually, she was barely eating anything. Kristen watched all of this, and slowly focused more on soccer until it was all she was."

Massie groaned. I wanted to wrap my arms around and comfort her, but we were talking on the phone, and she'd probably be really freaked out. "It's my job to get them back." Massie said, and she hung up. I exchanged a glance with Cam.

"What's Massie's phone number?" I asked sheepishly.

After he gave it to me, he sighed. "You're hopeless."

A few hours later, I typed a text out.

**Me: Hey Mass**

** Massie: Who r u?**

** Me: Derrick**

** Massie: Oh. Hi.**

** Me: R u ok?**

** Massie: No.**

I asked her why about three times, but she didn't reply. I went to sleep that night, hoping she was alright physically and mentally alright.


	4. If I Fail

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique. I WISH! This chapter is about the Hotz ball. There are some fluffy Massington moments.**

**Derrick Harrington**

I'm pretty sure I'm mentally insane. No logical person would climb up somebody's terrace to ask him or her to a ball hosted by Josh's family, yet that's what I was doing.

I rapped on Massie's window, and I heard an alarmed yelp. An alarmed Massie made her window.

I almost smirked at the sight of her. She was in a purple nightgown that reached her knees, with skinny straps. Her hair was half straightened, and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

It was the most beautiful I've ever seen her.

"What are you doing?" she near shouted at me, flustered. She tried to smooth down the wild, curly side of her hair, but it sprang back up, and I laughed. Her amber-eyed gaze burned a hole into me.

"Asking you to the Hotz ball." I told her, flipping my hair out of my eyes so I could see her more clearly.

"What makes you think I'd want to go with you?" she asked. Ouch. That one stung.

"What can be better than the two alpha's of Abner Double Day going to the ball together? You need to get back in the game, Mass." I lied smoothly. She licked her lips thoughtfully, giving me a sudden urge to kiss her.

"You've got a deal." She stuck out her hand, and I shook. "Pick me up at 6." She said, and walked back inside. When she was out of sight, I punched the air in excitement.

I frowned, and tugged at my monkey suit. I looked like a tall penguin. Instead of leaving my hair messy, I had put this conditioner stuff in it, and I combed it out well. The conditioner made it shiny, and I looked even blonder. I frowned when I saw my hair resembled Justin Bieber's old side cut, but I just shrugged it off, and picked up the corsage I had bought. It was a white rose.

I gripped the steering wheel of my red sports car. Was I chickening out? I couldn't now. I drove to the Block residence.

**Massie Block (Check out my profile! There's a link of her dress there. It's really pretty, in my opinion, and it seemed very…Massie.)**

I smoothed down my dress. It was a gold one-shoulder dress that had gold leaves as embellishment around the waist. The full skirt was like a Marilyn Monroe dress, but it kissed the floor. I had on glossip girl lip-gloss, peach flavored. I also had on a light layer of powder on, and light mascara, so my amber eyes would pop. My hair was in gentle curls piled atop my head, with a few loose tendrils trickling down my face. I put on a pair of stilettos, and put a pair of diamond earrings on. I heard a knock, and I walked down the spiral staircase slowly.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Derrington. He had a tuxedo on, which hugged his muscles perfectly. His hair shined in the lights, and it was silky. I wanted to run my hand through it. He looked up at me, awe in his big brown eyes. When I reached him, he held his hand out. I slipped my small hand in his, and he softly kissed it. A chill went up my skin.

**Derrick Harrington**

I saw Massie walk down the stairs, and my breath stopped in my throat. Literally. I almost started coughing.

She was an angel in her beautiful dress, hugging her curves. Her hair was perfectly styled, and her makeup was flawless, but what attracted me the most was…her. I know, cheesy, but she had an inner happy glow that radiated off her creamy skin. I took her hand in mine, and kissed her soft skin, which was a bad move. I wanted so much more of her now.

When we posed for a picture-her family insisted-I was shocked by how well she fit into me. It wasn't awkward, like it was with Dylan and Skye and the other girls. It felt right.

**Massie Block**

I struggled to keep a straight face, not wanting him to see how his closeness was affecting me. I plastered a grin on my face, and I focused on the heat from his hand on my waist.

I walked into the ball, my hand on Derrington's hard bicep. Heads turned to stop and stare. The guys looked at me with lust, and at Derrick with jealousy. The girls were ogling Derrick, and glaring at me, but the most of the girls were also gawking at my perfectly planned out outfit. I held my head high, loving the feeling. I was the alpha. It only raised my status even higher to be on the arm of the male alpha.

Shortly after, we ran into our friends. I stared at their outfits.

My beta, Alicia, was in a sexy yellow dress. It was strapless, and had a slit all the way up her leg. The color complimented her skin perfectly. She was in black kitten heels, and her hair was super curly, like Alicia Keys.

Claire, who had finally listened to me, dyed her hair back to blonde. Her hair looked amazing against her spring green gown. It was silk and fitted to her body, with a heart neckline. It ran all the way to the floor. She matched the dress with green pumps, and a pair of emerald earrings. She had a sweet, genuine smile on her face, which made my heart warm.

Kristen was in a simple black dress with a full skirt and spaghetti straps, but she pulled it off. She was Kristen. Slouchy/casual was her best.

The redhead, Dylan, was in a midnight blue dress that flared out below her chest. You couldn't see her ribcage, thank God, but you could still see her bony arms. Massie was worried for Dylan.

Massie laughed, and hugged them. "All ten's."

"You are like, supermegafoxyawesomehot. I mean, that is off the charts. I rate it a billion." Alicia said, staring with some envy. "I heart that."

"I heart you." Massie said in a dead on imitation of Alicia, and they hugged again.

"Heart you more. You and Derrick?" she asked, and I shrugged. I glanced at him, and was dismayed to feel a small flutter in my stomach. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"It's for image." Derrington said smoothly. I felt a pang in my heart.

**Derrick Harrington**

"It's for image." I told Alicia, but I didn't like the way the words felt on my tongue. For Massie, she just wanted popularity. Me? I wanted _her_.

The first slow song came on. I grabbed Massie's soft hand, feeling a spark of connection, and pulled her to the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"Derrick…" she said, for once saying my name.

"You and I both know me, and I'm not taking no for an answer." I said firmly. I would be hurting for this later, but I didn't care at the moment. I wrapped my arms around Massie, and held her close, heat pulsing through my body. She put her arms around my neck, and rested her head, to my surprise, on my chest. I counted her soft breaths, wanting to freeze the moment.

Later than night, I snapped a photo of her to keep under my pillow.

**Love it? Hate it? If you have any ideas, I'm happy to hear them. If I use your name, I'll be sure that you get credit for the idea. Review, please, my darlings.**


	5. Never Let This Go

**Hey, chapter! You've been disclaimed. By me, _ _. Pretty name, huh? This chapter is dedicated to…Avril Lavigne. I was listening to her songs this whole chapter.**

**Massie Block**

_It was pouring rain, but I didn't care. I ran out into the street, tears falling down my face. I was scared and sad, but I didn't know why._

_Suddenly, I looked up, and saw a boy, his shaggy blonde hair soaked with the heavy rain. He was running towards me. When he got to me, he held me, simply whispering comforting things into my ear._

"_I will always love you, Massie Block. Forever and always." He said into my hair. He cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me deeply. I melted into the kiss, feeling sparks and fireworks. _

"_I love you too, Derrick Harrington." I whispered into his lips._

I bolted upwards at the sound of my alarm. Major EW! Did I just dream about kissing my ex? I wiped my lips, shuddering. It felt so real but so fake. I shook my head. When things in your love life go wrong, wear a killer outfit.

I showered, and slipped into my Black Butterfly Tie Sash Purple Cocktail dress. I paired it off with my new black leather handbag from Dolce & Gabbana, and swiped Glossip Girl Cinnabon Lip Gloss across my lips. Then I put on mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner, giving myself a purple smoky eye. I dusted powder on my face, and swiped blush on my high cheekbones. When I put on my purple kitten heels, I strutted out the door.

"You are such a genius." Alicia told me on the drive to school. I arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, examining my oval nails, grape colored.

"Going to the ball with Derrick? Everybody is talking about it. I mean, the two alphas of ADD going to the ball _together_? Talk about status-up." Alicia said. I smiled, showing off my perfect white smile.

"He's also good for your heart." Claire muttered.

"What was that, Kuh-laire?" I asked, though I had heard her perfectly.

"He's good for your heart." Claire repeated boldly.

"What does that mean?" I asked with a forced laugh, but Claire saw right through it. The limo came to a stop, and we piled out.

"All ten's." Claire said hastily, and pulled me away. "I mean that he's your soul mate!" she said with aggravation. I laughed at this.

"I don't believe in soul mates." I said, gritting my teeth.

"He's made for you, Mass!" Claire cried out.

"Whose made for you?" a voice asked. My back stiffened, and I turned slowly, though I already knew who it was.

**Derrick Harrington**

"He's made for you, Mass!" I heard a voice scream. I walked towards Claire screaming at Massie.

"Whose made for you?" I asked, and Massie stiffened, and she looked back slowly.

"Nobody you know." She said, her voice like steel. I noticed that she was avoiding my eyes. Before I could ask again, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan walked up to them.

"Mass!" Dylan said, and Massie nodded.

"Remember When." Massie said, and they strutted into school with perfect sync. I watched her leave longingly. She didn't look back.

The class periods seemed to be ten times as long. I watched the clock, not listening to my teacher droning on about…hell, I didn't even know what she was talking about.

Finally, lunch came. I took the 'alpha' seat besides Massie and Cam. I saw the girls staring me as I walked by, but I only had my eyes on one girl. She was reapplying her Cinnabon lip gloss. It was the flavor she wore when we shared our first kiss. I wondered if she remembered. I smirked, knowing first-hand _exactly_ what that gloss tastes like.

"Some party last night, huh?" I asked her casually.

"Sure." She said, and turned to Claire, saying something I couldn't hear exactly.

**Massie Block**

This could nawt be happening. I like Derrick Harrington. I knew it the moment I looked into his brown eyes earlier. That's why I looked away so quickly. I had a schoolgirl crush on Derrick Harrington. Only one thing to do.

I walked into the coffee shop with Cam, Claire, and Derrington. I glanced around, but I didn't see anybody I knew. We sat at a table, me next to Derrington.

After I ordered my caramel frappe, I glanced at our waiter again. Bingo.

He looked to be in college, with a deep tan and purposely messy short brown hair. His white teeth stood out against his beautiful caramel shade. His eyes were a startling green. He was muscular, but not too bulky. He was gorgeous.

"Who makes these drinks? They're amazing." I flirted, and he grinned at me.

"You're looking at him." He said.

"How can I thank you for the amazing drink? A tip?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"How about you let me take you on a date this Friday?" he asked me leaning forward.

"How about I can get your name?" I asked back, twirling my hair. He laughed.

"Adrian Stralden." He said, flashing me another smile. ''And yours?"

"Massie Block." I said promptly.

"Well, Massie Block, can I get your number?" he asked me. I grabbed a pen from the desk and wrote my number on his arm.

"There." I finally said.

"So I'll be seeing you Friday?" he asked, looking at the number on his arm.

"If you call me." I said, and sauntered back to the table.

"Where have you been?" Claire asked when she saw me.

"Just making plans for Friday night." I said casually, sliding into my seat.

"With who?" Claire asked curiously.

"Just this guy I met." I said, examining my nails. They were perfect, as always.

Claire's face slightly twitched, and she glanced from me to Derrington.

"Why?"

"Because I saw a hot guy, I flirted with him, and he asked me out. Plain simple." I said, slightly annoyed. She understood teen dating! Come on, I was seventeen and single. That's never good.

In the middle of my shopping trip, my phone flashed. I glanced at the text.

**(Unknown Number): hey. r we on 4 2nite?**

**Massie: ofc**

**Adrian: Lookin 4ward 2 it**

**Massie: ik**

**Adrian: where do i pick u up?**

**Massie: Abner Double Day.**

Massie closed her phone, satisfied. If this hottie didn't help her get over Derrington, she didn't know what would.

**So? Love it? Hate it? I had to do that. You have to get used to Mass-drian now. Do you have any ideas/comments? Post it in a review or PM me.**


	6. Fall For You

**Though you know this, since this is , this is only a fanfic. I do NAWT (reference) own The Clique. I only own the plot. You can send me cookies and flowers for that.**

**Fiesty-fox15**** ~ Yes. I love that musical. I like everything Darren Criss-related. Go Starkids! XD**

**Derrick Harrington. **

Massie Block was a bitch most of the time. That's one logical reason to hate her. She has an annoying love for shopping. She's superficial. She has a weird way of talking-not an accent exactly, but a bunch of nawt's and ehmagawds. Those are all reasons to hate her. They are perfectly logical reasons, too. I'm perfectly fine with all of that. The reason I hate her is her sincere moments when she shows the soul below the makeup. It infuriates me that I _can't_ hate her. She's kind, sweet, and scared inside. I hate how she has a beautiful soul. It would be so much easier to just forget her if she was a completely evil girl with no soul and only loved herself, but she's not. She's Massie Block. She was the girl that I fell for back in my Briarwood days, and I never got back on my feet. That's why it hurt so much to hear her gush to Dylan about her date on Friday.

I was ignoring whatever Chris was telling me. Th only thing I could hear was Massie. Always Massie. "Ehmagawd, his eyes! They were like, so green. I thought he wore contacts at first, but his eyes are just naturally eh-mazing." She gushed. My hand clenched in a fist, and I had a sudden urge to go to that coffee shop and punch his lights out. I couldn't hear Massie anymore. The only thing I could hear was my blood rushing in my ears.

When I snapped back to reality, Cam was shaking me. "Dude! You're losing it." He said, standing up. Massie and Claire did the same. "Come on." He said, and I assumed we were going to another coffee shop.

Or the same one. I watched and heard Massie flirt with the douche. "How do you make these? I need to make Isaac prepare them for me." She flirted, bating her eyelashes. He flashed her a grin, and her cheeks turned pink.

"Secret recipe. If you hang around me, though, you might get a few more than expected." He told her.

"Tempting offer." Massie said with a little grin. "So, you must be pretty buff from making all those cups of coffee." He flexed his bicep.

"Wanna feel?" he asked, and she reached out and gently squeezed his bicep.

That was it for me. I stalked over to Massie and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Block, we need to get back to out _high school_. Our _junior year_ isn't as important as our senior year, but we'd better keep up in our studies while we're eighteen. Oh wait, you're _seventeen_. I forgot." I said, pulling her away from him. I was holding back the urge to sock the douche.

"The hell was that?" she hissed at me once I pulled her outside.

"Don't you think he's kind of _old_ for you?" I asked her, and she groaned.

"For all he knows, I'm almost nineteen!" she exclaimed, yanking her arm away from me. If looks could kill, I'd be lying in a puddle of acid right now.

"Well, then, it's good he knows that you're seventeen and in high school. It's not good to base your relationship off lies." I said.

"You could've ruined my relationship!" she said, and I winced at the aggravation in her voice. Jealousy welled up inside me.

**Massie Block**

I flopped down onto my purple duvet. Derrick Harrington was such a jerk. His cocky personality and knack of messing everything up were infuriating. His obsession for soccer was _beyond_ ah-noying. His stupid butt wiggle was immature. None of that was why he made me want to pull my hair out and shriek. It was his hidden personality and goddamn amazing looks. His brown eyes were deep enough to fall into, and his shaggy blonde hair just added to his pretty-boy charm. I hated his personality. He was funny and tough on the surface, but he had a kind heart. I wished he was just a cocky boy who though the world was his. If that were the case, it would be so much easier to get him out of my head. Though my date with Adrian was tomorrow, I could only think of Derrington.

My computer flashed. I looked at the IM. It was from Derrington. His IM name was so stupid, I thought with a laugh.

**SoccerChampD: Hey, Block**

**Massiekur: ?**

**SoccerChampD: What's up?**

**Massiekur: u hav eyes. Look 4 urself.**

**SoccerChampD: Verrrrrry funny.**

**Massiekur: ikr**

**SoccerChampD: Dat was SARCASM.**

**Massiekur: No need 2 yell.**

**SoccerChampD: im not-4get it. How r u?**

**Massiekur: id b bettr if some jerk didn't tell my potential bf dat im 17**

**SoccerChampD: cry me a river**

**Massiekur: im good, thx.**

**SoccerChampD: ya, cuz I meant it literally.**

**Massiekur: u didn't? lol**

**SoccerChampD: y?**

**Massiekur: ?**

**SoccerChampD: y r u dating dat guy?**

**Massiekur: just bcz**

**SoccerChampD: u just think hes hot**

**Massiekur: is dat a crime?**

**SoccerChampD: hes not right 4 u**

**Massiekur: who cares? Its not like hes my soul mate. He and I aren't meant 2 b, or anything**

**SoccerChampD: the gonna date him?**

**Massiekur: No need 4 dat many question marks.**

**SoccerChampD: ?**

**Massiekur: bcz im 17. Im not looking 4 luv, but its not a crime 2 hav FUN.**

**SoccerChampD: im just saying. Wen u open ur eyes, ull find the one 4 u is rite in front of u**

**Massiekur: ?**

**Massiekur: Huh?**

**Massiekur: Derrington?**

**Massiekur: Derrick Harrington!**

**Massiekur: 4get it**

_Massiekur has logged off at 11:04 PM_

I slammed my laptop shut. What was wrong with him? What was he talking about? The way he phrased that left an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach that didn't fade away.


	7. I Wish

**Wh-hoo! Chapter 7 is here! I know you've been tearing your hair out with the suspense. This is ME saying I heart you.**

**I don't own the clique, same as last chapter, and the one before, and the one before that…**

**Haha I'd like to thank One Direction for this chapter. I was listening to I Wish on repeat, and the chapter almost wrote itself.**

**Most, if not all, of this chapter will be in Derrington's POV. This song reminds me of how I think he feels for Massie.**

**Derrick Harrington**

They had been dating happily for a month now. It hurt so badly to see them together. I thought I'd eventually get over her, but my feelings for her just grew stronger for her every second. I felt a pain in my chest the first time I saw them together, and every time I saw them after that, it was like a there was a knife in my chest that was being twisted further. I had tried to tell her how I had felt so many times, but I froze before I could. It hurt to be around her, but it hurt to be without her. Eventually, the pain was so much that I avoided her all together. We sat next to each other at lunch, but I tried to ignore her presence. It was impossible, though. I could _feel_ her. She had often tried to talk to me, but I just gave her an icy cold shoulder until she began to ignore me, but I hated that even more than being around her. I hated that I hurt her. I could see emptiness in her eyes whenever she looked at me. They had been together for so long, and she said she loved him, which made me die inside. I love her with all I am, but she didn't feel the same way.

Just my luck that when Sammi comes back in town, we have to go to dinner at the place where Massie and Adrian are having their one-month-anniversary. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Der." She told me.

"I'm fine." I said a little too quickly. She glanced at Massie and Adrian.

"Oh, hey, there's…Maybelline? Your little crush!" my sister said with enthusiasm. I gritted my teeth.

"She's seventeen, and she's NOT my crush." I said loudly. Too loudly. Massie looked over at us.

"Whose not your crush?" Massie asked innocently.

"Dylan…" I said slowly. Massie crinkled her eyebrows.

"Dylan Marvil?" she asked.

"Yeah...you know, your best friend…" I told her, and she smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Dylan isn't going to be seventeen for five more months." Massie told me, and I mentally kicked myself.

"Oh, you know, I thought she was." I said smoothly.

Massie smirked. "So, you like Dylan?"

"Uh, yeah!" I lied, and she smiled brightly.

She whipped out her iPhone. "Dyl, you'll never guess. I'm asking for 10 gossip points. Okay. You ready? Derrick Harrington, the male alpha of ADD, still loves you. I know, right? You should. Serious-leh? No way! Ehmagawd. Okay, text me and tell me the deets." Massie said, and I gritted my teeth.

"What was-" I began when my phone rang. Dylan. "Hey?" I asked as more of a question than a statement.

"Hey Derrington." She said, stretching the word 'hey' into five syllables.

"Hi…"

"Isn't there something you want to ask me?" Dylan asked flirtatiously. I saw Massie pointedly ignoring me. I frowned, and I glared at her.

"Actually, yes. Are you busy Sunday?" I asked.

"Why?" she said, and I could almost hear her batting her eyes.

"Because I'm asking you out." I said, and I saw Massie's hand clench her hand in a fist.

"I say…yes." She said. "Pick me up ay 6." Then she hung up, and I smiled, but it was more from Massie being jealous than me dating Dylan again.

I was ready to go after dinner when Sammi stopped me. "Don't you know why I chose to come here?" she asked, and I shook my head. "There's a dance after the dinner." She said. On cue, the huge double doors opened, revealing a sleek dance floor. I saw Massie spring up, and Adrian took her hand. She smiled when their skin made contact, and I winced. It felt like somebody had taken a gun and shot me in the head.

I sat off to the side with my sister, staring at Massie and Adrian slow dancing enviously. He twirled her, and she giggled. It felt like an animal was tearing me apart slowly. I forced myself to look away from her beauty, but the pain in my heart was still there.

It seemed to take forever for the dance to end. I hated seeing that starry-eyed look in her eyes when she looked at him. When I got outside, though, I wish I had stayed inside.

There was a full moon lighting the streets, and the moonlight seemed to make her hair shine. Adrian tilted his head down, and she leaned upwards. Their lips met, and they kissed gently. I thought them together was bad, but when their lips met, something broke inside of me. It felt worse than dying, though I had never died before.

I looked at the photo of Massie before I went to sleep. She was gorgeous in her dress, but I focused on the clean lines of her profile, her pale skin, her full glossed lips, and her amber eyes. _I love you, Massie Block_, I thought silently. _I know I never said it, but I love you with all I am, even if you don't feel the same way._

For the first time in years, I cried.

**Massie Block**

I woke up in the early morning, before my alarm, after a dream about Derrington and Dylan kissing. I rubbed my eyes, and found I was crying hard. My pillow was soaked in tears. My subconscious had realized something that I didn't figure out. I still am in love with Derrick Harrington.

**So? How do you like it? If you're one of those GIVE-ME-MASSINGTON ****NOW!**** People, read a one short, because I like suspense/drama. Well, there you have it. Massie loves Derrington. It only took 7 chapters for her to figure it out, right? Review with your ideas/thoughts/questions, and I'll answer the ones that require a response ASAP. As soon as possible. Reviewer's get virtual gift baskets! Keep calm and be the alpha!**

**Sing 2 the Music**


	8. Leave Get Out

**Hi! Yay, chapter 8 already! I don't own the clique. BTW, that was a disclaimer. Breaking Down, you've been disclaimed.**

**Hope you like this new chappie!**

**I'm updating fast because I'm going on vacation in a few days, so I won't be able to update at all while I'm on vacation. I won't have any wifi, and I don't have a smartphone OR a Microsoft word app, so I won't write any chapters in that time span. Fear not, though, because I'll return with a fresh batch of ideas. Yay!**

**I'll let you read now, though I'm not sure how many of you have even read this author's note.**

**.~*~.**

**Massie Block**

I sat in a circle with my girls, playing would you rather? Well, we were trying to play, but it was hard. None of us were focused on the game or the questions.

Claire and Cam had been fighting a lot lately. They seemed like a perfect couple. Everybody said they were a match made in heaven, but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows below the shining surface. Claire was convinced that Cam was cheating on her. Cam was like a big brother to me, and I knew he wouldn't cheat, but he said that Claire wanted too much attention these days. He was glad she dyed her hair back to blonde, but she still put on that showy personality that he so hated around others.

Kristen didn't have a love life. She was too devoted to soccer to pay attention to anything else. Though the men of the streets _and _the hallways of ADD fell at her feet, she couldn't care less. She was too stuck in her sport. I tried to pull her out, but she seemed to be too deep.

Dylan wasn't as sweet. She snapped for no reason, and she wasn't as vibrant and full of life. She was starving herself for a high price. The hunger had made her dark and moody, and it had also made her weaker. After Derrington had asked her out, she ate even less. I hated the fact that they were dating in the first place, but what she was doing to herself was almost as bad as my heartbreak, if not worse. She seemed like she could float away in a strong wind. Her green eyes became duller, and they lost their sparkle. Her curly red mane hung as if it was as upset as her.

Alicia, though she'd never admit it, was missing Josh. She bragged about how many men she had slept with, but she never seemed as happy as she was when she was with Josh Hotz. I knew that she missed him badly. She was never happy with any other one-night stand.

I was beginning to wonder about Adrian. I loved him, but didn't know if I was _in_ love with him. He wasn't Derrick Harrington, but I had to move on. I couldn't stay in the past where I was dead set on loving Derrick. I had to move on. If I didn't, I'd probably grow to be an old lady with only her cats to keep her company. If I couldn't have Derrington, at least Adrian was a close second. I didn't get sparks or a feeling of warmth when we touched, but his embrace always felt nice. It made me feel as if there was somebody out there who truly loved me for who I am, not for my looks or status.

"Massie!" Alicia said, shaking me. My head snapped up.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to Cam's for some party games." Claire said, obviously excited.

Half an hour, we sat in a circle, playing truth or dare. "Mass! Truth or dare." Cam called.

"Truth." I said smugly.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, obviously expecting me to say no, but I could never lie to Cam.

"No." I whispered, and all the heads whipped around.

"What?" Derrington asked, his eyes widening. "You and Adrian…" he whispered, his voice changing.

I shook my head, not speaking. I was scared that if I did, the tears would come.

"Let me talk to her." Derrington said, and the others agreed. He led me to a bedroom upstairs. "Mass…what happened?" he asked, and I painfully gulped back tears. He saw that, pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair. I cried into his chest

"I was raped. When I was fourteen." I whispered, and he held me more tightly, heat spreading over me. My skin tingled where he touched me. He didn't say anything. He only held me for a few more minutes, which I was grateful for. I didn't want any comforting words, and he didn't give them to me. "This never happened." I said when I regretfully pulled away, and a small smile tugged at his lips. He nodded.

"What never happened?" he said, and I laughed. When I did, he smiled. "You'll be okay. It was the past. This is the present, and you have a whole future ahead of you." he brushed his lips to my forehead, lighting my skin on fire. I closed my eyes, reveling in his embrace.

We came downstairs to the game of truth or dare. It was Claire's turn to dare Josh. "Josh Hotz…I dare you to give Alicia Rivera a hicky." She said smugly, proud of her dare. Josh groaned, but obliged, and bit and sucked Alicia's neck while she tried to keep a poker face. I rolled my eyes at her reaction.

"Okay, Massie, ask Claire." Cam said. He was using his own version of truth or dare.

"Kuh-laire, truth or dare?" I asked, flipping my hair and sitting in between Cam and Dylan.

"Truth." She said slowly, as if she was scared of what I was about to tell her.

"Okay, then. Why do you always wear those OOC flashy clothes these days?" I asked, and I saw Cam smile slightly. I had asked the question for mostly Cam, but I also wanted to know the answer as well.

"I like to express myself." She said defensively.

"Kuh-laire, you love gummies and the color pink. Wearing bright colors and acting like you're queen of the world isn't _you_." I said persistently, and she sighed.

"I don't fit in with the PC. I need to. So I do." She finally said, and I frowned.

"Mass, truth or dare?" Cam asked me.

"Dare." I said promptly.

"I dare you to kiss Derrick Harrington." He said, and I stiffened. Kiss Derrington?

"Oh, you know, I'm dating Adrian, and Derrington's girlfriend is my bestie, and she's right here…" I said quickly, and Dylan shrugged, a strange smile spreading over her face.

"Actually, Derrick and I-" she began when Derrington elbowed her. What was going on?

"It's just truth or dare. 5 seconds is all I'm asking for." Cam said. Before I could say anything, my protests were cut off by a pair of lips. Incredibly soft and sweet lips. It shocked me that anything could be so warm. I kissed the lips back, the blood in my veins turning to liquid fire. He set a hand on my cheek, kissing me passionately in a way that made my insides melt. I kissed him back just as fiercely, putting a hand on his neck to keep him in place. I felt the tip of his tongue swipe across my lips, and I slightly opened my mouth. The moment our tongues touched made me feel like I was struck by lightning.

After a while, I pulled away, and I stared at Derrington wide-eyed, just realizing what I had done.

"I said 5 seconds, not two minutes and 48 seconds." Cam said, and I still stared at him wide eyed. The rest of the PC and the boys besides Derrington had wide grins on their faces. Derrington was just staring me, a look of wonder on his face. "Josh, ask me." He said.

"Truth or dare?" he said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're cheating on Claire?" he said, and Cam bolted upwards.

"Who told you that?" he spluttered.

"Everybody knows, man." Josh said.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, right."

"Massie, back me up!" he said, a wild look in his eyes while Claire was glaring at me.

"He's not." I said smoothly.

"Maybe you're only saying that because Cam is sneaking around with _you_." Josh said, and my mouth formed a perfect O.

"Cam and I are FRIENDS!" I told Josh, standing up.

"Friends with benefits." He said, and Claire glared at me.

"You and Cam? You're my best friend! I trusted you! I gave you my trust and you just backstabbed me!" Claire shrieked at me, her eyes narrow.

"Stop, Claire, Massie is my best friend." Cam said, flustered.

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked, and he nodded meekly. My eyes widened as Claire's narrowed even more. She slapped me hard against the face.

"STOP!" a new voice shouted. Derrington. He stood between us.

"You want to know who Cam is fucking behind your back?" he asked, and Cam looked up at him, eyes pleading. "You brought Massie into this, and now she's hurt. I'm setting the record straight." He said, and he whipped out his iPhone, and clicked on a picture. It was a photo of Cam and a girl naked in bed together. I looked more closely, and Claire's hands clenched in fists. No. I knew the girl in the photo.

**Well? I tried to throw in a little more drama in this chapter…did you guys like it? Please review with your questions, thoughts, and plot ideas. **

**BONUS: The first person to review and guess the person that Cam is cheating on Claire with gets a virtual muffin basket and a shout-out in the next chapter.**

**This chapter is to Leave Get Out by JoJo. The title more relates to Claire/Cam than Massie, but Kuh-laire's problems ARE Massie's problems. **


	9. You Needed Me

**I left you all with a bit of a cliffy last time. No matter how you deny it, you all LOVE cliffhangers. I know my readers too well. *****smirks smugly***** **

**This chapter is to ****HarryStyles3733 ****for guessing who Cam was cheating on Claire with first. You get a virtual muffin basket. Yay!**

** Disclaimer: After eight chapters, I STILL don't own the Clique, and I NEVER will, unless for some reason the FABULOUS Lisi Harrison decides to give it to me. Oh, well, a girl can dream. **

**.~*~.**

**Derrick Harrington**

**Flashback**

_I had made a deal with Dylan. I had just gone to her house, and we both agreed that we had no feelings for each other. When I had gone to her house after the ball, she told me that she knew I was in love with Massie. I didn't even try to deny it. It was the truth. _

"_I want to help you and Massie." She had told me._

"_Huh?" I asked, a dumb blonde moment._

"_I will pretend to date you. I know you love Massie, and I think that you're the best man for her. She'll get jealous, and she'll realize that you're the one for you." she said, and we shook on the deal._

_I was feeling good about the plan, so I went to Cam's house to tell him the news. I walked in, not bothering to ring the doorbell. I just took the key from beneath the welcome mat. I walked into his room, not knowing what was going down._

_He wasn't alone. He was in bed along with a naked blonde girl. They were passionately making out, and she was bouncing on top of him. I opened my mouth, and my eyes widened. Cam was fucking another girl. I knew the girl. I snapped a photo on my iPhone, and slipped out before they could notice. _

_I was confused, but I knew one thing. Cam was cheating on Claire. He wasn't cheating on her with some random slut. Oh no, it was one of Claire's best friends. It was one of the people that Claire trusted the most. _

_It was Kristen Gregory._

Claire's mouth opened, and her lip quivered. Everybody stood there, frozen. Cam was the first to move. "Claire, I didn't mean to, you know I love-" he began.

"Fuck off. I don't need your bullshit lies." She said, and Cam took a step towards her.

"Claire…" Kristen said.

"Shut the hell up, you lying, cheating whore!" Claire shrieked, and everybody took a step away from her except for Massie. Massie wrapped an arm around Claire.

"We're leaving." Massie said, and Dylan and Alicia knew better than to follow them. She pulled Claire out of the room.

A while later, Cam confronted me. "The fuck was that?" he hissed, pure hate in his blue and green eyes.

"She deserved to know."

"She didn't have to find out THAT WAY!" he shouted at me, and everybody turned to stare.

"You were about to let Massie take all the blame." I said, my hands clenching into fists.

"I know. When did you even take that picture?" he asked.

"It happened more than once?" I nearly shouted at Cam, and he took a step back, putting his hands up.

"A few times..." He said quietly, and I wanted to punch him.

"Why?" I asked him. This wasn't Cam.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. The first time it happened was two months ago. I was so angry, telling myself it'd never happen again, but…it did." He said, and I had the sudden urge to hit him. What the hell was wrong with him?

.~*~.

**Massie Block**

It took a good hour until Claire stopped crying. Even though Cam had cheated on Claire, some part of me felt betrayed as well. How could Kristen go against the PC by sleeping with a boy? And not any boy, oh no, it just HAD to be Claire's boyfriend. We had promised when we had become the PC that we would never betray a friend. Though we had betrayed each other before, it was never as bad as this. When I had gotten mad at Kristen for falling for Dempsey, I had gotten over it because he was only my crush. This was so difference. She had gone behind Claire's back with Cam, her first boyfriend, and she had slept with him who knows how many times, knowing it would hurt Claire.

Cam…Cam was like the big brother I never had. I loved him. How could he do something like this? I thought I knew him well, but now I wasn't sure if I knew him at all. The Cam I knew was sweet and kind. He wouldn't hurt a fly, much less cheat on a girl with her best friend.

By the time Claire had stopped crying, we both had a mutual agreement. Kristen was out of the PC. This was unforgivable. Just as I picked up my phone to text Kristen that, my phone rang. It was Kristen. I hugged Claire, and I walked into the empty living room.

"You're out of the PC." I said when I picked up. I heard Kristen's frantic voice on the other end.

"I know. I don't care. I just want you to hear me out." She said. Huh?

"I'm not being your and Kuh-laire's messenger." I said firmly, and I could almost hear her shake her head.

"I don't care about the rest of the PC. Massie, you're my best friend. I need to tell you. Please listen to me." She pleaded.

"Fine." I said finally, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to say he forced me because he didn't. The first time we did it was when you were in England, and Alicia, Dylan, and Claire went to Alicia's lake house. They didn't tell me. They left me behind. I went to Cam after soccer practice, and he made me feel special. He told me that it was their loss. He saved me before I could have my heart broken. I was so grateful that somebody cared about me that I slept with him five times. I was guilty, but there's something I never told me. Alicia was the alpha, and Claire was the beta. Many times, the both of them tried to kick me out of the PC. They told me I was a poor, unfashionable soccer freak. Dylan teased me a little, but she usually stood to the side, watching them tear me down piece by piece. Eventually I stopped caring. I realized when you came back that you were the only friend I had ever had. Please, Massie. Don't hate me. It's no excuse, but-"

"I could never hate you." I said truthfully.

"Friends?" she asked.

I swallowed hard, and pondered her question. Kristen was part of the PC, and I needed her. She needed me as well, but she had betrayed Claire. What I said was true. I could never hate her. I took a deep, shaky breath, and I said my answer.

**He he, another cliffhanger. This one isn't as good, but it still has one. **

**So, what do you guys think? Should Massie and Kristen stay friends? I probably won't destroy Kristen, because I love her, but it might be called for after what she did to Claire.**

**Wow, nobody guessed Kristen! I got Dylan's, Alicia's, a Nikki, and a Layne even, but you all left out Kristen.**

**One of you guys PM'ed me and asked me WHY I had Cam cheat on Claire. Well, it's the clique. There has to be some drama and backstabbing.**

**Do you think Cam+Claire should get back together in future chapters? This fic isn't STRICTLY Massington. **

**This chapter is to 'You Needed Me' by Anne Murray.**


End file.
